Maybe Baby
by GlitterGrrrl
Summary: After a job offer from the newly appointed Manager, Neil Kellerman, Baby must decide whether to go against her father's wishes and return Kellermans and the friends she made that Summer
1. Default Chapter

A/N...I do not own the characters in this story other than the ones I have made up myself which will be clear if you're a DD fan!! So, please do not take my money as I have none to give!  
  
"Nobody puts Baby in the corner."  
  
I could hear Johnny's voice over and over again in my head as I sat staring out of the window of the car on the way home from Kellermans last Summer. It was the only thing that I thought about through the passing Fall, Winter and Spring as I sat in my classroom and bedroom trying hard to concentrate on making it through the semester with my grades intact. Two weeks and we would be going back to Kellermans. Although Daddy accepted Johnny in our last few days, he wasn't too happy with the arrangements considering all that went on that Summer but, as always, Mom brought him round to the idea with a sweet smile and a store-bought Apple Pie.  
  
Of course, I've heard from Johnny throughout the year but his schedule's even more hectic than my own and it's been hard. We've tried to speak to each other as much as possible, although this forced me to get a part time job to cover the cost of our 3 hour-at-a-time calls! It's been worth it, and in a fortnight I'll see him and the whole gang again and everything will be as it should be. Oh...and there was the letter. The letter Daddy doesn't know about and Mom tried desperately to make me forget. But how could I? I still remember perfectly what it says, I've read it too many times not to!  
  
"Dear Miss Houseman,  
  
Wow, that seems so impersonal! Let me restart...Dear Baby, I know I'm probably the last person you thought you'd hear from outside of Kellermans but I just thought it was time I wrote to you with a little offer. Unfortunately, as you know, my Uncle Max has been forced to retire due to his heart problems and has left the resort in my capable hands and there have been a few changes. As you've probably been told, Johnny and Penny have stayed on as part of the Dance Team but I thought it was time for a little new blood to spice tings up! That's where you come in. I've discussed this with J&P and needless to say they're thrilled by my proposal. Think about it Baby, you, here, at Kellermans, as one of the dancers?? Great idea of mine? I think so...now all you have to do is say yes, turn up here in 5 weeks time and voila you're here with me and part of the Kellermans team. Ok, well now the offer is out in the open contact me as soon as you can. It'd be great to hear from you Baby.  
  
Love Neil Kellerman"  
  
And there it is. The letter that's turned my life upside down. Could I say yes? I have a lot of respect for my Daddy and he was hoping I'd spend the free time in my Summer break at Kellermans working on following in his career footsteps. Lisa's already ruined his plans for her what with her leaving for California to work as a Beautician in some beachfront Beauty Parlor. But me? I didn't know whether I could do it, and that was how I came to my decision. A working Summer at Kellermans, studying in my spare time, helping out with Daddy and keeping down the dancing job couldn't be too hard. All I had to do would be to persuade Daddy what a great idea it was. Well no time like the present...ok, maybe tomorrow. 


	2. Our Baby's Gonna Change The World!

From the time before Kellermans, before Johnny and before my Father wanted me to follow in his footsteps and attend Medical School, I'd wanted to join the Peace Corps. I was 14 going on 15 when John F Kennedy made his statement laying down the 3 goals and I so desperately wanted to be part of something so important. My Daddy was proud of me, 'Our Baby's gonna change the World!' he'd tell anyone who would listen. But everything changed. I wasn't the naïve 17 year old who left for a Summer vacation with her family in the Catskill Mountains. I was a 17 year old woman who despite vowing never to change myself or my plans to be with a guy, found myself deeply in love and considering changing my whole future for a guy I'd known less than 3 weeks. It's funny how things turn out.  
  
Well some things turn out funny. This was one thing I knew for certain that wouldn't. In fact, I was liable to be grounded until at least the beginning of next semester.  
  
"Daddy can I talk to you?" My father put down his newspaper as I stood in the doorway to our living room, fiddling with the buttons on my old-faithful cardigan. "Of course Baby. Is there a problem at school?" "No, no." I stepped further into the room, feeling more nervous than the time I'd asked to borrow $250 for Penny, "Everything's great. It's all going really well. In fact Daddy, I got an A in my last test." I'd decided on the 'lay on the academic excellence to soften the blow' tactic. "It's just, tomorrow when we go to Kellermans, you see I had such fun spending time with you and Mom and taking part and getting to know new people, and if I promised to take my books to study in my spare time, I was wondering if.Oh and I would help you when we got back in the-" "Baby just spit it out," I heard Mom chastise from the adjoining room. "Daddy, I've been offered a Summer job by Neil Kellerman as one of the Dance Instructors and I think this would be a great opportunity for me and would look great on my College application and I'd study hard in my spare time," I blurted out the words so fast and strung together that I could barely understand what I'd said! One look at Daddy and I knew he'd understood perfectly well. He took a deep breath and removed his reading glasses, "Last Summer I didn't know what to do. For the first time in my life I was disappointed with you Frances and I'll never forget that. At the end of season show I was so proud of you again, you looked great up there and I was glad there was someone who could love you half as much as I do. But, I refuse to watch you throw away another career choice on a whim." "But Daddy, I'll-" My heart was racing. "No Baby, I won't allow it." It was never often that I'd let myself cry in front of my Father but lately it seemed to be happening a lot.  
  
The next day we left for Kellermans in silence. 


End file.
